Adventure of ASL Brothers
by BlueThief
Summary: Collection of one-shots of Ace, Sabo and Luffy on their adventures from Mt Colubo to AUs.
1. Seconds

**Seconds**

 _Where Ace and Sabo meet for a second during their missions and Ace is left thinking he lacks sleep._

* * *

"Are you sure you will take on this mission?" Marco looked at Ace, who nodded looking pretty convincing until the First Division Commander spotted a small bubble coming from latter's nose. "Nope, you are going to sleep. I will send Jozu or Vista instead." He said.

Ace's eyes widened. "I am awake!" he called, Marco rising an eyebrow. "Come on, Marco, I can do this small mission." Ace grinned.

Marco eyed him before a sigh escaped his lips. "Alright," he murmured. "If you answer my question correctly, you can go." He said and he could see stars in Ace's eyes and he had no idea why he wanted so much to take this mission.

"Okay, shoot," Ace grinned.

"How much is one plus one?" Marco asked.

"Pft," snorted Ace. "This is your question?" he asked and shook with head. "It is three, but after nine months." He answered, his lips broken in a grin that could lighten up even a black hole.

Marco was silent before he realized what Ace just said. "Do I even want to know who told you that?" he asked, his hand over his face. He was getting too old for this crap.

"It was Thatch," Ace replied ever so happily.

"Of course he did…" Marco murmured. "Just don't make me regret it later…" he said and gave a paper to Ace, who seemed much too overjoyed. He watched the Second Division Commander run down the deck and most likely into kitchen, to tell Thatch and later Whitebeard, but before he could even get to the doors, he fell face first to the ground.

Everyone on the deck stopped and watched the raven haired teen. Marco rose his hands, giving up. Izo chuckled by his side as Vista raised an eyebrow, staring at Ace, who jumped on his feet and continued to the kitchen. Marco shook with head, wondering just how he will be able to end this mission.

-:-

Ace yawned as he walked down the street, full of people. "Damn it, escaped right under my fingers again…" He groaned, small pout spreading on his lips. "If only the Sea King wouldn't hold me back, I could get here one day earlier." He said and let out a sigh. "Well, but as long as he is doing fine is okay, I guess…" he murmured and looked back in front.

He walked for a while more before he came to a stop next to a stand where fruit was selling. He smiled at the man, asking for few apples and paid for them before he continued his way towards hotel or restaurant, wherever he could eat meat. Not that he wasn't satisfied with apples, it never filled him to the fullest. With another yawn, he bit into apple and slowly munch on it, blinking ever so slowly as he felt himself falling asleep any moment now. But before he could, he was suddenly wide awake, his eyes wide like he just saw a ghost.

Blond hair and blue hat, with googles, passed him by ever so quietly, almost without a notice if he hadn't used a little bit of haki just in case for his safety as you never know when you could be attacked. He could hear his voice, but it was different, much different than when he was a kid. His head turned around, trying to find the hat, that same black hat that suddenly disappeared.

He took a step forward and another until he was walking in the same way he came. He used haki, but his presence was gone. Like he disappeared from the island. Like he was nothing but a ghost. But he knew he was there. He saw him. He heard him. He **almost** felt him by his side.

Narrowing his eyebrows, he shook with head, trying to wake himself up. "Who am I kidding?" he let out a bitter laugh. "I really need to find a place to sleep." He murmured and continued his way to find a place where he could rest.


	2. Moment

**Moment**

 _In which Luffy ran away after seeing Smoker and Ace behind, calling his name all while Sabo was buying food._

* * *

"Mugiwara" Smoker yelled after the teen, whose mouth was full while running down the streets of Alabasta. Luffy looked behind and widened his eyes before pacing up.

"Luffy it is me" Ace called even further behind, but was completely ignored.

All this commotion was watched by people and passers-by, who could only gape. Rookie pirate was followed by a marine captain, who was followed by a Whitebeard pirate. It was confusing. Just why would a marine ignore infamous pirate for a rookie, no one will ever know. But it was amusing to watch as it was usually the other way around.

Not too far from the commotion, a blond haired teen, with a scar over his left eye and googles around his neck, was looking at the fruit in front of himself, while already holding a bag. He was talking with the seller before he heard the commotion.

"Mugiwara, why are you in this city?" Smoker called.

"Why should I tell you?" Luffy asked. "Why are **you** here?" he asked.

"I followed you all the way from Lougetown to catch you." The marine answered before he paced up after the teen.

"No way will I let you catch me. I am going to be Pirate King before." Luffy yelled back.

The blond turned around and was holding his staff, but froze midway when he realized he let go of the bag with food. With a confused look, he looked around, seeing the marine following a black haired teen with a straw hat. Shaking with head, he looked back in front and smiled. "Sorry," he spoke and knelt down to pick up what fell down. "I will take those apples." He said.

The seller blinked before he nodded. "Do you know that pirate?" he asked and gestured with head after Smoker and Luffy.

Sabo followed his gaze and saw another black haired teen with orange hat and Whitebeard tattoo on his back following. "No, never seen him before." He said and took the bag the seller offered him. "First time seeing, but not hearing about." He smiled. "Our leader is quite interested with the Straw Hat." He said.

"You should be careful then," The man said. "A Whitebeard pirate, a marine and rookie in one place are never good news." He said.

"Thanks, but I will be fine." Sabo grinned and walked away.

Yet before he disappeared behind the corner, he looked down and shook with head and narrowed eyebrows. "Pirates…"

* * *

 **Note:** _If you want to, you can send some requests, what you want to read since sometimes my imagination abandons me. You can send requests either here, under review or on my tumblr that is on my profile (I'm suggesting tumblr, since I'm more on there, but it's up to you. Thank you for reading ^^_


	3. Silence

**Silence**

 _Still waters run deep—or in which Sabo loses his cool and Ace and Luffy are not scared. Not at all._

* * *

It was unusually quiet in the forest of Mt Colubo. The three young brothers were in their treehouse. The eldest were talking while Luffy was playing with the steer, yelling commands to no one. Sabo glanced at their young brother and smiled before looking back at Ace.

"I don't see a reason why we need to sail on one boat." Ace frowned, his arms crossed over his chest. "Are we not going two different ways?" he asked.

"Wouldn't it be better to sail on one and when we get enough money buy another or just make one on the way?" Sabo raised an eyebrow before he faked hurt look and looked away. "You don't want to sail with me?" he asked.

"I want to." Ace claimed and messed his hair, the blond laughing at his brother's irritation. "You are not playing fair Sabo." Ace groaned and sent him a glare.

"Come on, Ace, we will manage." Sabo replied and shoved his older brother in the shoulder before Luffy reached them. "Got enough?" he asked.

"Mm" Luffy nodded and plopped down, right between two siblings. "I am hungry." He whined with a pout.

"Should we get some meat?" Ace looked at Sabo.

"Why not?" The latter replied and stood up, Luffy already jumping up and down. "Calm down, Luffy." He laughed, but followed the younger out of the treehouse, Ace right on their feet.

"I want crocodile meat." Luffy jumped in the air before landing on the ground, looking at Ace and Sabo, excitement seen in his eyes.

"No crocodile," Ace responded like he already saw this coming.

"Eh?" Luffy's eyes widened like his straw hat was just taken. "What? Why?" he asked. "Crocodile meat is the best."

"You always get eaten and we need to get you out." Ace answered. "No crocodile meat." he repeated and started walking towards the trees.

Luffy looked at Sabo. "Sabo~" he called with his best puppy eyes.

With a chuckle, Sabo patted Luffy's shoulder, hardly controlling himself to not give in. "Sorry Luffy, I agree with Ace this time." He said with a small smile. "Let's go," he added and walked in the way Ace disappeared to. With a pout, Luffy followed, but determined to show them he won't get eaten anymore.

And as always, their plans always went to fishes instead.

"You idiot, I told you we won't get crocodile this and what do you do? Jump at crocodile." Ace hit Luffy on head.

"I said I was sorry." Luffy retorted back.

"Come on guys…" Sabo sighed. He was used to Ace and Luffy arguing. "Luffy is fine, that is all that matters." He smiled, stepping between.

"What if we weren't there?" Ace asked, completely ignoring Sabo. "You would be nothing but dead meat to crocodile than the other way around."

"But you were there." Luffy didn't back down.

Sabo's smile started twitching. "Ace, Luffy…" he called.

But the two continued to argue. Sabo gritted his teeth, getting impatient and irritated. Usually Ace and Luffy argued for few minutes or they took off in their own ways until they both calmed down, but this was ridiculous. Neither of them was backing down, one claiming to be old enough while the other kept telling him otherwise.

"That is it." Sabo snapped and hit both raven haired boys on their heads, everything going quiet. "I have enough of you two arguing about one and the same thing over and over again and saving both your asses because **both** of you **always** end up in someone's stomach." He glared at both Ace and Luffy, who unconsciously shrunk. "Ace you are horrible as much as Luffy when you think you are stronger and Luffy, from now on you are going to listen to us and when we tell you no, it is no. Got it?"

Ace and Luffy repeatedly nodded.

"Good," Sabo nodded satisfied. "Now get changed so you won't get sick."

In a matter of seconds Sabo stood alone. He let out a quiet sigh. "Seriously…" he murmured and shook with head.

Ace and Luffy were quietly standing in the room, looking at their dry clothes. Dogra looked at them in confusion, asking what is wrong, but getting no reply from either, he shrugged it off. The two stayed still for a moment more before they looked at each other, one and same thought running through their minds.

" _Sabo is scary._ "

* * *

 **Note:** To the guest—I was thinking about something similar as well and no worries. I have the requests saved. :) For some reason I feel like I failed with this chapter and that it could have been written better. What do you think?


	4. Family

**Family**

 _They say it is always the best to eat with your family. - AU where the ASL brothers hang out on Moby Dick and Thatch being a drama queen - request by anon/guest._

* * *

Ace loved his brothers. Ace loved Whitebeard pirates as his new family. Ace loved food. Ace loved everything and everyone, except his father and marines. Well Garp might be just a tiny bit of an exception after all the old marine was the one who helped Ace to survive even if he gave him to the mountain bandits. But Garp was okay. As long as he didn't hear the three brothers talking about being pirates. Then Garp wasn't okay.

Ace was quietly standing by the fence, leaning over without any care if he fell into the sea. It was a funny sight to see as it was one of the times where Ace missed his brothers and hardly anything could uplift his mood. Even food didn't do wonders at such time. He would never voice it out, saying it loud and clear, but anyone could see it. The way his gaze fell towards the East more than usually and when even Thatch couldn't bribe him with food to prank someone, just to make him laugh, they knew they needed to do something.

Marco was the one that came up with an interesting, but somehow very horrified, idea. Invite Straw Hat and Chief of Staff to Moby Dick. After all, what could go wrong?

Izo was shaking his head, standing near the doors, looking for any kind of movement to signal so he can disappear from the deck. Vista was standing beside, looking at the scene with a smile that no one could tell if it was forced or real. His eyes, though, could tell anyone he was horrified.

"I feel...sorry for Thatch..." Haruta spoke slowly and carefully before he cringed away when a bone fell by his feet.

"That is what he gets for taking the challenge." Namur said, looking puzzled at the Straw Hat crew that were acting like this was their every day's life. "Moreover I am surprised at the Straw Hats. They look rather...unworried..." He pointed out and no sooner all attention was indeed on Straw Hats, who were laughing and talking with each other, Whitebeard pirates and even Koala, who accompanied Sabo.

Whitebeard was sitting on his usual seat, looking at the scene rather fondly. Luffy was stuffing food in his mouth, without caring for his manners, and even tried to take some from Ace and Sabo, who jabbed him with a fork in a second. The laughter filled the deck sooner or later while a certain chief was crying in the kitchen.

"Chief, we need more meat!"

"Booze is gone, chief!"

"The sweets have been eaten!"

"Chief!"

Thatch was losing his mind. "I am doing the best I can, but I certainly don't have ten arms like an octopus." He groaned.

"Actually, an octopus has six tentacles. Not ten," A voice spoke from behind.

Thatch turned his head and groaned. "Not you..." He murmured under his breath and looked back in front, carefully decorating a dessert before it was taken by a pirate. "If you aren't here to help, get out of the kitchen." He said harshly, but everyone knew he was tense.

"Don't be so mean, Thatchy" Marco snickered. "You did say you will take up the challenge to make food for three bottomless pits." He said, more pirates trying to stifle their laughter, Thatch only groaning louder.

"You aren't helping, mother hen." Thatch bit back, giving a plate, full of food to a pirate, watching him go before a blond haired man walked inside, cigarette in his mouth as he looked around, completely amazed by the bigness.

"So this is how Whitebeard's kitchen and dining room looks like..." The man commented, Marco raising an eyebrow.

"You must be Blackleg," He spoke.

"Ah, yes," Sanji nodded with a smile before looking at Thatch, who was yelling out orders. "How about a pair of hands to help out?" He asked.

"It is fine," Thatch smiled widely. "You are our guest and I would feel bad if you worked on a visit." He said and turned around to grab salt. "Where is salt?" He called, everyone looking around themselves, Marco snickering once more.

"Marco I swear-" Thatch shot a glare to his friend before he looked down as he saw him pointing on the cupboard in front of him. "That is it, the next time you laugh, you are flying out." Thatch pointed at Marco, who started laughing.

"Don't worry, I am already leaving, drama queen." Marco ducked down when a knife missed his head for an inch. "Hey, what if you hit our guest?" He asked and looked at Sanji, who was holding the thrown knife, looking at its sharpness. It was obvious, Sanji liked it.

"Marco" Thatch groaned, hearing Marco's laughter from the hallway as the said commander made his way back on the deck.

"Thatch, right?" Sanji looked at the Fourth Commander, who gave a short nod, glancing at the blond almost every second. "Spending time with a bottomless stomach made me focus on food that makes them full after few bites." He smiled when Thatch nodded, his eyes sparkling. "Still need a pair of hands to help out?"

"We most certainly do," Thatch grinned.

A conversation between two chefs quickly ensued and no sooner did the pirates stop coming every second.

"Ah I am full..." Luffy sang and patted his stomach, looking like a ball, as he leaned back.

"I would be surprised if you weren't." Marco commented, the rest of Whitebeard pirates agreeing along. "Where do you put all that in?" He asked with narrowed eyebrows.

"Luffy ate Gomu Gomu fruit, which makes him able to stretch his body." Sabo answered and to prove his point, he stretched Luffy's cheek before releasing it, going back to its spot, the latter moaning.

"That doesn't even hurt you, why are you moaning in pain?" Nami huffed from behind. "I can't believe you ate all this food. It was just three hours ago that you ate."

"But Sanji doesn't let me eat as much." Luffy whined, his body already in its normal shape, Whitebeard pirates gawking.

"There is no food left anymore?!" Thatch's voice was heard from the inside, everyone quieting down.

The three brothers looked at each other before they looked at the amount of plates in front of themselves and bones by the side. Nami let out a sigh, her face behind her hand, Zoro laughing as he continued to drink sake, Koala, Usopp and Chopper looking puzzled and in worry, Robin, Franky and Brook smiling by the side.

"Oops..." Was the only thing Ace, Sabo and Luffy spoke as Thatch walked on deck, his eyes widening before he looked straight at Second Commander.

"Portgas, your money is going for food and don't you try to hide it, I will smell it out even if your whole Division pays for it instead." Thatch pointed at him.

"Thatch~" Ace whined as he jumped on his feet and ran after his friend, who refused to look at him.

"Hm, maybe I came too late?" Sanji asked aloud, sitting beside Luffy on the other side.

"Oh, I knew you helped out Sanji. Nothing beats your food." Luffy laughed, Sanji smiling. "Oh wait, where did Sabo go?" The young captain asked and looked around, seeing both Sabo and Koala were gone. He jumped on his feet and ran to the fence, seeing a boat not too far. "Ah, you cheater!" He pointed at them. "Ace, Sabo is running away!" He looked at his oldest brother.

"Luffy!" Sabo called horrified and widened his eyes when he saw fire coming from the ship.

"Sabo! Get back here you coward and pay for what you ate!" Ace yelled, standing on the fence.

"Sorry Ace, but you are our big brother and I don't have any money with me." Sabo smiled and yelped when a fire barely missed their boat, Koala crying behind as to why did she agree to come along. "Are you crazy, do you want to burn our only boat?" He yelled, fist raised in the air.

"If it means you will stay on Moby Dick to pay off your debt than gladly." A glint of danger passed in Ace's eyes before he jumped in his Striker and went after the two.

Luffy was sitting on the fence, looking at the fight that ensued no second later, grinning from ear to ear. "Whoo I haven't seen the two of them fight in a long time." He commented, only to almost fall into sea below if he didn't hold on in time. He looked at Nami and gulped.

"Whose money do you think it will go from?" She asked, smiling ever so sweetly.

Whitebeard pirates quietly watched from the side, not one intending to stop anyone. No sooner did everyone started laughing, even Thatch. Whitebeard quietly shook with head, looking at his sons fondly before he looked at Luffy, who tried to get away from Nami.

"This will be a day to remember..." Marco commented in amusement, everyone by his side agreeing with no hesitation.


	5. Brothers

**Brothers**

 _You don't know what you have until it's almost gone—or in which Sabo and Ace meet - request by anon/guest._

* * *

Ace was a man of freedom. There was something in the word that just pulled him closer to the ocean and further from the island. The wind blew through his black, slightly curly hair as his eyes remained closed. His hands were on his side, but the temptation to feel the wind, made him raise them. He was on the ocean with his striker sailing towards his new mission.

Opening his eyes, he looked at the island that he was approaching. Sabaody. How much he hated going to this place. But he couldn't do anything as Marco asked him to get some information on the man that managed to sneak on Moby Dick and get away unscathed. Unnoticed even. Now Ace wondered, as much as everyone, just who that idiot was that dared to rob Whitebeard pirates of the food. He knew them long enough to know that any small quantity would make them pass it by. But to take enough for him and Luffy together? That only meant to look and make sure it went at least into good hands.

 _Blond hair, blond hair..._ Ace thought to himself as he passed through the crowd that gathered in front of a bar. _But seriously. How do they even know how he looks when no one saw him?_ He questioned to himself and stopped walking. Crossing his arms over his chest, he held for his chin and tilted head to the side.

"Mommy look, they're standing and looking the same!" A young boy's finger woke Ace from his thoughts.

The boy's mother quickly grabbed him and walked away, while Ace frowned.

"Standing the same...?" He murmured to himself. He was alone on this mission and he knew Luffy couldn't be anywhere close either before he felt a presence by his side. In curiosity he looked to the side, but whoever was standing there was now gone. He frowned and began looking around until he spotted blond hair.

"Hey!" He called, but the person didn't look behind. In fact it broke into run.

Ace's eye twitched as he cursed and ran after him. He had to admit. The man new the place well as he passed people swiftly. He didn't push anyone aside unlike him as he tried to apologize without being rude at the same time. But there wasn't enough patience in him.

"That's it!" He growled, his right hand flaming up. Just as he was about to make a way for himself and hopefully catch the man responsible, he stopped midway when a voice called out.

"Oi, Sabo!"

Ace stopped, flame gone as he stared at the blond man that now stood not too far away, his face completely visible to him. The blond man, who was an exact replica of Sabo talked with a short haired teen before he looked straight at him. Ace couldn't believe his eyes. Ace _didn't want to_ believe his own eyes.

"S-Sabo?" Ace stuttered as he called out his name.

Sabo narrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"I-it's me... A-Ace." He called and took a step forward, but stopped when he saw the way he tensed. The girl beside watched him in confusion. "D-don't you remember me? I'm your brother." He said, now louder.

"I-I don't have a brother." Sabo answered, but frowned when a freckled boy appeared in his head. He held for his head.

"Don't joke around, Sabo." Ace continued. "Don't you remember when we played at Mt Colubo and at Grey Terminal?" He took a step forward without minding the glare he received from the girl.

Sabo shook with head, now both hands reaching for his head. He shut his eyes when another black haired boy appeared and he groaned. "Shut up..." He murmured. "I don't know you!" He yelled at Ace, who stood in front of him.

"Bullshit!" Ace yelled right back and swung his fist, punching Sabo right on the nose.

"Shit!" Sabo cursed as he fell on the ground and held for nose while Koala stepped in-between, ready to fight. Sabo stared at the blood that began dripping on his shirt. "You're crazy!" He glared at Ace. "Don't you know when to stop when someone tells you they don't know you?" He asked.

"Sabo!" Ace called. "Don't push me away!"

"Fucking hell, you just broke my nose! What else am I supposed to do? Run into your arms and perhaps kiss you?" Sabo quickly leaned his head back and winced when he tried to touch his nose only to quickly pull away.

"What's all this ruckus?" A male voice spoke from behind Ace.

Ace looked behind and saw marines already making their way by people's sides to see what is going on. He looked back at the place where Sabo was sitting not too long ago, only to curse when he didn't see him anymore.

* * *

Sabo didn't like this. Sabo didn't like this at all.

He leaned over the sink and shivered as blood continued to drip from his nose. "Bloody hell..." He murmured and glanced at the side, seeing Koala looking at him in worry. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine." She sighed, knowing him long enough to know when he lies. "That man surely knew you." She said and walked to his side. She cupped his face and looked at his nose, frowning when the bleeding slowed down. "Are you sure you don't know him?" Her light coloured eyes met his dark ones.

"First time seeing him." Sabo answered, yet his thoughts kept going back to a boy with freckles. "What do you think?" He asked and looked at Koala.

"You'll be fine." She smiled and let go of his face. "But do you really not know that man?" She asked.

Sabo remained quiet before he shook with head. "I can't remember anything. Not even when he told me his name." Letting out a sigh he turned on the water to clean his face.

* * *

 _"Did you guys know? If you share a drink, you can become brothers. We might not be on the same ship when we become pirates, but this will bind us together as brothers! No matter where we are or what we do, nothing can break this bond!"_

Sabo gasped as he sat in his bed and held for his shirt. He tugged on it, sweat dripping down his forehead to his jaw and disappeared down his neck. His chest was heaving, breath uneven and he tried to catch a breath, yet he felt like choking on air alone.

"A-Ace..." He stuttered and stumbled out of his bed and towards doors. "Ace..." He murmured the name of his brother as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

"You really need to know when to close your damn mouth." A man punched Ace, his lips turned in a smirk. His dark eyes watched the teen spit out blood, yet his eyes never wavered. "I like your passion." He continued and held out his hand.

A man not too far away approached him and handed him a towel.

The man took it and began wiping the blood from his hands. He stared at Ace, who was handcuffed and kneeling on the ground. "I like how you're kneeling in front of me." His lips turned up in a snarl. "You make me feel ... superior." He said and stopped his ministrations. "To think I'd live to have a Whitebeard pirate in my grasps. Second Commander even. What a time to be alive!"

The corner of Ace's lips twitched.

"But don't worry, laddie." The man leaned closer to him. "You'll be walking out, but after I play with you for a lil bit longer." He laughed as he turned around and left the room. The man that stood not too far away, quietly followed, but not before looking at Ace one more time.

Ace waited for a moment. Once sure he was alone, he looked around, trying to find a way out of the place. He cursed, feeling pathetic to be caught off guard at a simple restaurant. He could already hear Marco lecturing him that he lowered his guard when food was involved. But he couldn't help going back to the moment when he saw Sabo. He still refused to believe it, yet a big part of him was glad. He was glad Sabo was alive and well even if he didn't remember him.

At least he managed to punch him.

Ace snorted, remembering the expression Sabo made when he punched him. _Serves him right..._ He thought to himself before he let out a sigh. "This is a hassle..." He murmured and looked behind himself. The sea cuffs that restrained his arms and hands for any movement that could help him escape.

There was noise and Ace didn't get a chance to prepare for whatever was coming when the doors were kicked down. His eyes stared at the person he least expected, though he should have in a way. He blinked few times and managed to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't sleeping, less alone dead.

"Ace!"

Ace have never felt such happiness before. Well, that was a lie. He felt that happy when Luffy got his first bounty—"proud big brother, eh?" He could still remember the question Thatch gave and the feast that took place that day. He indeed was proud big brother, but that wasn't the case right now.

Sabo stood in front of him, his nose patched up and Ace felt guilty about it. Not that he would ever admit that. Sabo got what he deserved for his disappearance, including making Luffy cry and question Ace if he was actually a good big brother. Big brothers were supposed to take care of their younger siblings, weren't they?

"What are you doing here?" He asked and he should have known, _he should have known_ , he won't get an answer. It's Sabo for goodness sake.

"Ace!" Sabo called again.

"Yes, I'm Ace. Hi Sabo. It's good to see you again and I _would_ give you a hug—wait scratch that, I'd punch you again, but I can't cause I'm handcuffed." Ace replied and he wasn't sure which part was funny, because Sabo began laughing. Did he hit him too much? It was only the nose!

"What are you doing here?" Sabo walked behind his back and knelt down.

Ace looked towards doors, seeing a man lying on the ground. "Uh, I was... Wait do you mean here on Sabaody or here here? And hey, you need to explain yourself before I explain myself!" He shot him a glare, but it melted away as he stood up.

The two brothers stared at each other before their lips broke in wide smiles. Each reached their right hand out and held it in the air, their smiles even wider. They laughed.

"Sorry about before." Sabo scratched his head. "Long story short, I lost my memories. But I _do_ remember bits and before I knew it, I was already here, kicking those guys outside."

Ace laughed. "You sure haven't changed." He said, his hands on his hips, feeling grateful. For what? He didn't know.

"And now your turn." Sabo said and made his way to doors, looking outside if there was anyone coming.

Ace's laughter grew nervous. "I was caught while eating in a restaurant."

"Of course you'd be caught that way." Sabo snorted and walked on the hallway.

Ace followed and punched him in the arm. "Shut up, it's not like you're any better."

"Excuse you, but I don't have a bottomless pit like _someone I know_."

"Yeah? Well who was the one that always ate most?"

"That would be Luffy if I'm not mistaken."

"Wait, you're actually right..." Ace frowned. "Okay, so how do we get out of here?" He asked and looked at Sabo.

Sabo stopped by the corner. "You still haven't answered one question." He said and looked at Ace.

Ace looked at him confused. "Oh right...Sabaody..." He murmured and looked down the hallway, making sure they were alone. "I was following food thief, who managed to steal twice more food than I eat." He said and didn't miss the way Sabo flinched. "It was you!?" He claimed, his eyes wide.

"Shush!" He covered his mouth, glaring at him.

"You already beat them all, why do I need to be quiet?!" Ace claimed once more.

Sabo waved with his hand, giving up before he could put up a fight. "I was hungry and since Whitebeard's ship was closest I knew they have lots of food." He shrugged like it was no big deal. Well maybe for him it wasn't.

They were walking nonchalantly down the hallway, completely ignoring the fact they were in the middle of enemy's lair.

"Are you kidding me?! Thatch and Marco almost skinned me alive to make sure I didn't eat all that! They threw my room all around to search for food and when they found nothing they just _left_!" Ace scowled. "And then I got a mission to catch the food thief only to find out it was you!"

"Hey, don't talk badly of me." Sabo looked at him with a hurt-looking expression.

"Then how should I talk? Nicely?" Ace snorted. "You were gone for—hm, let me count—ten bloody years and I'll be damned if I'm not tempted to punch you again."

"I don't see a reason that's stopping you."

Ace stopped walking and stared at Sabo, who laughed. "That's it." He growled. "You and I. Rematch. _Now._ "

Sabo raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You sure? I might beat you this time." his lips turned into smirk.

"Pft," Ace snorted before it dawned on him. "But, how did you know where I was?"

Sabo hummed. "Big brother's instincts?" He laughed and ducked when Ace swung at him.


	6. Together

**Together**

 _Ace is happy he has brothers like Sabo and Luffy._

* * *

Three brothers were sitting in their hideout that they built when they were children. Luffy's legs were crossed over along with Ace's while Sabo's feet were hanging over the edge, his arms on the railing. They were quietly watching the sun set at the horizon, the rays of evening warming them for last few minutes. Luffy shuddered from cold and both Ace and Sabo moved closer, to keep their youngest brother warm. He smiled widely, enjoying the company and chuckled as Sabo smiled and Ace grinned.

"Should we make a fire and catch a bear?" Sabo looked at Ace. "It is already night, so I'm sure it would be nice to catch something big for Dadan as well since it's been a while we've been here."

"It's really been ages, isn't it?" Luffy asked instead. "I missed this place!" he claimed and raised his hands in the air.

Ace laughed and messed Luffy's hair. "Did you pay Makino all that debt you had?" he asked and shook with head when Luffy's cheeks turned red. And Ace knew he did. He knew Luffy never went back on his word and that was the reason, why he followed him from the shadows, looking after his youngest brother when he needed help.

"I paid when I came." Luffy answered and turned to Sabo. "Maybe we should try to catch a tiger or crocodile. Crocodile meat is always good." His mouth watered at the memory of when they were children.

Sabo shook with head. "We're not catching any crocodile today. You might get eaten." He laughed when Luffy pouted and crossed his arms like a toddler, who didn't get his favourite toy. How funny and easy it was sometimes to tease him. Then he looked at Ace, who was staring at the sunset once again, his eyes showing his thoughts were elsewhere than with them. And like it just dawned on him, he remembered what Garp told them once. There was a silent gasp and he tugged Luffy to his side, relieved that Ace was deep in thought.

"Luffy, tomorrow's Ace's birthday." He hissed as quietly as he could and Luffy's eyes widened at the realization.

"I need Sanji!" He called and jumped on his feet.

Ace looked at him in confusion. "Sanji?" he asked and blinked. "What for?"

"Meat!" Luffy called and before either of them could respond, Luffy jumped over the railing and disappeared into the woods, calling as loudly as he could for his cook.

"What's with him?" Ace looked at Sabo, who shrugged.

"He just jumped and left…" The blond answered, but smiled, knowing Luffy will come up with something. He wasn't the same clumsy and clueless kid he was years ago. Perhaps on moments, but there were lesser of them. "Should we go and hunt something down?" he asked and looked back at Ace, who smiled widely.

"The one, who catches biggest animal eats most of it."

"Now that's cheating!" Sabo laughed as Ace sprung himself over the railing, his laughter disappearing into the woods below.

* * *

Ace groaned and held for his head. He should have known that coming back to Foosha will be anything but nice and sweet. He should have _expected_ there were some that still held a grudge for him all those years back. Blinking with his eyes, he opened them and looked around. It seemed like he was in the woods, _somewhere_ in the woods.

"Ace!"

There were Sabo's and Luffy's voice, both voices filled with worry and gladness that he was awake.

"Are you okay? Hurt anywhere?" Sabo was the first, who came into his vision and Ace nodded. Something in Sabo's eyes was what made Ace anxious for some reason as he seemed _big_.

"I'm fine—" Ace's eyes widened at the childish voice he had and he looked at his hands only to see them small. "What the?" he murmured and looked at his legs that were short and clothes that were oddly similar to the ones he was wearing when he was a kid. "I'm a kid!?" he yelled, his voice resonating throughout the woods. "What happened?" he looked at Sabo, like he knew the answers.

"I…I don't know…" Sabo admitted, his eyebrows narrowing together, wrinkles appearing on his forehead.

"And wait a second!" He claimed, only _now_ realizing it was already a day. "When did I even pass out?!" he asked and looked around, seeing Chopper approaching him with worried look.

"We attacked some strange animal last night after Luffy went to his crew, but we beat it. Though few guys came around and wanted to get at you for years ago and you collapsed like few minutes after we beat them and didn't wake up anymore. I thought it was another narcolepsy attack, so I left you alone, but when I woke up in the morning, I saw you like…this." Sabo shortly explained and looked at Chopper. "Is he okay?" he asked.

"Well, Ace does look okay." Chopper began slowly. "I don't think we should be worried, though it's still better to be careful." He said and looked at Ace. "Do you feel any pain? Or anything…weird?" he asked.

Ace slowly shook with head. "I feel…fine, like last night." He said and huffed.

Chopper nodded in understanding. "Then it should be no problem." He turned to Sabo and Luffy. "Since he is a child, it's best he's with one of you. Despite being in Goa Kingdom, anyone can prey on a child."

Ace snorted. "Who even would? They know better than do deal with me."

* * *

Ace was screaming at the top of his lungs as he ran from a bird, which was attacking him after trying to get its eggs. He tried to cover his head only for the bird to start pecking him harder. "Stop it!" Ace yelled and came to a stop before he lit his hand on fire, the bird chirping and flying away when it ended burned. "Get back here!" He called, but it was long gone.

There were chuckles and Ace turned red faced facing Nami and Robin, who stood beside Sabo.

"What are you laughing at?" He yelled.

"Sometimes I forget how cute you were as a kid." Sabo said and ducked down when fire grazed his coat. "Hey, watch it!" he called and caught Ace in headlock.

"Damn you, Sabo, get off me!" Ace called, trying to get himself free. "Stop using haki! It's not fair!"

"Aaaw is someone upset?" Sabo teased. "Who's the big brother now, huh?" he grinned when Ace groaned, knowing that if he moves away he will end up more than just burned. He couldn't make that possibility come true.

"ACE~!" Luffy's voice rang throughout the forest before he latched himself at two brothers.

"What the—!" Ace yelped only to be tackled under both Sabo and Luffy, who was laughing like a child. "Luffy, get off me!"

"But Ace~" Luffy whined as he wrapped his arms around both brothers. "There's something you need to see!" he claimed and jumped on his feet.

"Huh?" Ace blinked and looked at Sabo, who was surprised and slightly confused as well.

Luffy laughed as the three of them now ran down the path from where Luffy came from. Nami and Robin were walking behind at their own pace. It didn't dawn on Ace until they stood in front of Dadan's house that he looked at Luffy in complete confusion. He saw Sabo with wide eyes and Ace realized he knew what was going on. In annoyance, he was ready to ask Luffy, but the latter gently pushed him towards doors.

"What?" he asked.

"Go in," Luffy answered.

Looking at Luffy once again, his lips turned into thin line, not trusting him one bit, but did as he was told. He took careful steps towards doors and opened them. The moment he walked in, a scent of something sweet, mixed with oranges and cinnamon, filled his nose and he blinked, walking where the scent was leading him to. He ended in the room that was filled with mountain bandits and Strawhats, each and every one of them either smiling or grinning from ear to ear.

His expression softened, when he saw a big cake in the middle of it, at the same place where meat was always. His eyes grew wider with each word that he read and felt his eyes burn from sudden tears that welled up.

"Ace," called Luffy.

He turned to him and saw his smile ever so wide, like that of an innocent child.

"Thank you for being our brother and coming into our life!"

Ace never cried in front of anyone, but this time he couldn't help himself. Maybe it was because he was a child that he ended more emotional or it were Luffy's words, he wasn't sure and for the first time he didn't care either. So many times he tried to be strong for both of them, so they wouldn't worry and yet here he was, crying for a simple reason as such.

"Even though you're a kid right now, thank you for being here." Sabo grinned.

Ace didn't care if he looked out of character. He was happy that Sabo and Luffy were his brothers and that he got to knew them. He was glad that they were always _there_ for him even when he told them to leave him alone.

"You're best big brother we could ever ask for." Luffy laughed as he wrapped his arms around Ace and pulled him tight against his chest. Sabo soon joined them as Dadan, Franky, Usopp and Chopper ended up tearing up with others smiling softly by the side.

After a long time, Ace was happy he was alive once again. And now the only thing he wanted was to be turned back into adult, so he could enjoy like he should. If only he knew _how_ he ended up as a kid, but maybe it was okay that was as well. Either the case, he enjoyed the company of his brothers and people that he knew would be there nonetheless.

"Happy Birthday, Ace!" Both Sabo and Luffy called with grins wide.


End file.
